I have a girl?
by melinda brazil
Summary: They know who Chris is, but when a future girl appears, what happens? Is she Piper, Paige or Phoebe´s daughter? Or does she work for Wyatt?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They all know about Chris´true identity, but when a girl comes back from the future things get very weird

Disclamer: You know the drill... I do not own Charmed or any of it´s characters...

Chapter 1

They were all at the attic, The charmed ones, Chris and even Leo, talking about how to vanquish a demon when suddenly a familiar portal swirled open at the wall and a girl dropped out of it falling to her knees

"ow, that hurts" said the girl

The girls were ready to fight, Piper was even with her hands up to freeze the mysterious girl

" No!" yelled Chris, Piper looked at him confused, but Chris hurried up to the girl and helped her up and checked if she wasn´t hurt

"Chris! I can´t beleive it´s really you, I´ve missed you so much!" said the girl crying and hugging him hard

"Can´t breath Mel... calm down it´s alright now, we´re together" said Chris

"Uuh, excuse me guys, hate to break this up, but Chris, who´se the girl?" said Paige while the others were still in shock by the scene.

"Oh, sorry. Everyone this is Melinda, she´s my..." started Chris, but he didn´t really know what to say, all he knew was that he couldn´t tell them the truth. Melinda who was standing right next to him figured that and remained silent.

"So Chris baby, who is she!" demanded Piper

"I´m their Whitelighter, Chris and Wyatt´s I mean" Mel spoke quickly before Chris made up a crazy story, she knew he couldn´t lie to their mom as well as Wyatt

"huh?" whispered Chris but since the girls were looking at him for an approval he didn´t think twice "yeah she is, it´s okay girls, she´s clean she won´t hurt anyone trust me" and with that he coughed and tried not to catch Piper´s eyes

"So what are you doing here?" asked Piper

"If Wyatt is evil, how come he didn´t kill you yet?" asked Phoebe

"She misses you a lot to be just your whitelighter" said Paige

"Are you sure Chris? Aren´t you lying to us again?" asked Leo

"Calm down there you guys! The girl just got here, give her a break, she´s not evil and no Leo I´m _not _lying, I´d never put my family in danger" said Chris pushing Mel towards the attic door "c´mon Mel let´s go downstairs, you tell me what´s going on then you leave, if Wyatt finds out you´ve betrayed him as well, he´ll do anything to come back here and take you"

Just then the demon they´ve been talking about earlier, shimmered in and prepared to throw an eletric ball at the Charmed Ones

"eletric ball!" called Melinda without thinking but the demon shimmered away before it got him, only to reappear beside Mel with another one prepared, Melinda levitaded and threw the demon to the nearest wall, then Piper blew him up

Melinda noticed everyone looking and Chris with his hands upon his face, she cursed herself for doing that after all she used her powers, the powers that a common whitelighter doen´t have, the powers she received from her mom sand aunts...how would she explain this now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What just happened?" asked Piper

"What I imagined, Chis just lied to us..._again_" said Leo

"One last time Chris: who is she?" demanded Phoebe

"Well... actually, I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have lied to you like that but it´s just that I cant tell you the truth, but I couldn´t leave you without an answer so I kind of-"

"Stop babling Chris, who is she? We have the right to know" said Phoebe

"She´s your daughter Phoebe, the one you had the premonition with" said Chris

"WHAT!" both Phoebe and Melinda cried out in unision

"Oh my god!" was all Phoebe could say running to Melinda and hugging her tight

Melinda was shocked, "how could Chris do this to her?" was all she could think of, instead of saying anything she just looked at Chris wirth a "I´m gonna kill you for this" face, but Chris just looked at her with a sorry face and a look that said "I´ll explain it to you later"

"Oh that is so sweet, hey wait a minute, I´m an aunt!" said Paige

"Yeah me too! honey, congratulations" Piper said to her, then she turned to Melinda "and welcome home Melinda" said Piper while going to hug her niece. But when Piper took Mel into her arms, the young girl who minutes ago was seen as a threat, started to cry "yeah thanks I´m glad to be here mo...my god am I glad to be here or what! thanks aunt Piper and please call me Mel" Melinda almost slipped but corrected herself in time

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after dinner Chris and Melinda went down to the basement. Chris was going to help her clean it a bt because she was going to sleep there that night (the girls wanted to help them but they didn´t let them)

"So Chris, what´s going on? Why did you tell aunt Phoebe that she´s my mother? You know the truth will break her heart, she´s so excited about me being her baby girl, at least she kept calling me that the whole night in case you haven´t notice" said Melinda

"I´m sorry Mel, I know I´ve shouldn´t have done that, it´s just a way I found so that I wouldn´t have to tell them the truth and they would except you in this house"

"That I get, what I don´t get is why didn´t you just told mom I´m her daughter, I mean what difrence does it make?"

"It´s just that mom and dad aren´t together right now and if I told them that, well you know mom, she´d freak! either way I promise you this won´t be forever, I mean I´ll save Wyatt and we´ll get out of here sooner than you imagine" said Chris hopping she wouldn´t be mad at him for doing what he did

"But Chris what about you? your existence..."

"I´ll fix it don´t worry, now pass me that blanket" he finnished for her

"Anyway, speaking of Wyatt, he´s going mad Chris, WE have to save him fast" she said with tears in her eyes

"Oh Mel, don´t start crying again, I can´t bare to look at you with tears in your eyes" said Chris

"It´s easy for you to say" replied Melinda

"You´re such a whine baby you know that?" joked Chris

"Am not!" and with that they started tickling each other and laughing a lot

From the kitchen the girls heard them laughing

"Wow they seem to be having fun! They´ve must have really missed each other" said Paige

"I wonder who her father is, she should take for him because she doesn´t remind you Phoebe" Piper said as she looked at her younger sister

"Yeah I know, it´s weird isn´t it, and you know what´s more strange? She kinda looks like Wyatt" said Phoebe only to see her sister´s eyes widen up

"Eeew Piper that is so gross! I would never do anything with Leo

And with that they all went to sleep but still arguing on the way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So liked the change or not? review please see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Piper woke up early and as usual went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but as she gets there she sees Melinda making pancakes and finds that odd

"I can´t believe you cook! You definetly took off to your father ´cause your mom is a dissaster in the kitchen!"

said Piper after greating her good morning

"Actually not really aunt Piper, you were the one to teach me how to cook" answered Melinda not looking Piper in the eye, she had the feeling that if she did she wouldn´t be able to keep everything about the future a secret like she had promised Chris the night before

"Oh that´s nice, so let me taste these pancakes to see if I taught you well than" said Piper as she reached to get herself one

Just then Phoebe and Paige came in, Phoebe holding Wyatt in her arms

"Mmm pancakes, yummy" Paige said seating down and serving herself with one hand while the other kept Wyatt safe "Want some Wyatt?"

"Good morning to you too Pheebs" said Piper sarcastically, Phoebe just shrugged at the comment and smiled to her oldest sister not noticing Melinda

"Phoebe! Melinda is here too you know! You should get used on having a daughter" said Paige, and turning to her niece "Hello sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

"I´m sorry honey, I´m just not a morning person, did you sleep well?" Phoebe repeated her sister´s question without noticing, Paige just stared at her while Mel and Piper laughed at the scene

"I´m fine and yes I had a wonderfull night" said Mel looking at both of her silly aunts, she had no idea how much she had missed them

"You know what? I´m gonna skip the paper and take you shopping, what do you think?" asked Phoebe to her 'daughter'

"You don´t have to au...mommy" replied Melinda smiling to Phoebe she almost done it again she had to control herself "you know Chris can take me for a walk later"

"Good morning everyone! Did I hear someone say my name? I´m starved" said Chris who had just orbed in and was heading towards his seat to eat breakfast like everyone else "Mmm, these are delicious, I bet it was Mel who did it" he said after taking a slice

"How do you know?" asked Piper

"Well she always let´s it toast a little" said Chris, teasing his sister just to get her annoyed

"Well at least I _know_ how to make one" replied Mel, knowing her brother didn´t know how to anything about cooking

"As a matter of fact turns out I teach her how in the future" said Piper very pleased to see that she tought, or will teach, very well because those pancakes were really good

Chris swallowed heard when he heard that, he looked at Melinda very annoyed

"Don´t worry _Christopher_, I´ve only told her that and besides, what harm could that do?" Melinda tried to make it okay, but Chris was already pissed

"Doesn´t matter I told you last night not to say a word about our time, future consequences remember?" replied Chris almost shouting and getting up ready to leave

"Chill out _Christopher_, and apologyze to your cousin" joked Phoebe who got up and handed Wyatt to Chris "You know what? why don´t you and Mel take him out to the park that way my little nephew takes a ride and you show my daughter around"

"Ha ha very funny Phoebe" said Chris taking Wyatt and giving Melinda a look that said "lets get out of here before it gets out of control", and with that they´ve both left

A/N: so? REVIEW people please


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and pleas help me with the spelling...like if I meant to say son and spell sun please let me know quickly I won´t be mad I promise!

Chapter 4:

"So, could you please tell me when am I gonna stop calling aunt phoebe mom?" asked Melinda while walking beside Chris towards their favorite park

"What? don´t even think about it! I thought you were okay with this"

"I was untill this morning when I got to be alone with my real mother, it was fantastic Chris! she saying that she tought me well aboout the cooking, and..."

"mel they need us, the sisters are in trouble" Chris inturruped

they orbed to the manor

"take wyatt to his room I´ll go check on them" said Chris handing wyatt to Melinda when they orbed to the attic´s stairs, then he headed towards the attic were sreams could be heard

he entered the attic to see a familiar face attacing his family, it was his ex-brother-in-law Jack, since Mel dumped him he became Wyatt´s best man but only because he was a powerful demon

"Jack? Jack! Stop this what are you doing?... fire ball!" Chris said when Jack threw him one

"I´m here for Melinda and I am not leaving without her"

"Then sorry to dissapoint you but I am not going anywhere" said Melinda entering the door

"sorry honey, Lord Wyatt´s demand: you´re comming"

"why only her?" asked paige

"becase we´re supposed to get married in a couple of days" then turnng to Mel "you´re brother finally gave us gave us permition"

"brother? what are you talking about?" asked phoebe but didn´t get an answer

"Yeah Jack what are you talking about? since when do I need permition to do anything? Especially my brother´s, besides I dumped you a long time ago remember?"

"c´mon baby I know you were upset when you found out I was a demon but I would never hurt you, you know that"

"what! you went out with this guy?" that was it phoebe was almost having a heart attack

"c´mon pheebs this wouldn´t be the first time this stuff happens in this family" said Piper

"ok the chat is great but I have to get going with my bride" said Jack

"you´re not going anywhere with melinda" - and chris used his tk to through him against the wall

"you bet I won´t be leaving this soon" and Mel also used her tk to lift him up and struggle him "so how do you like this sweetie something I learned with Wyatt"

Jack formed a fire ball and threw it at Piper he knew mel would loose her concentration - as she did - but neither was she or chris fast enough to stop it, neither was piper to duck and the fire ball ended hitting her shoulder causing a lot of pain bringing uncouncioness with it

piper! everyone yelled

you son of a bitch! she waved her hands so heard that made jack explode

she looked at her hands, that was the first time she had been able to use her mother´s powers she didn´t even know if she had it for sure

leo! paige and phoebe yelled

he orbed in

"what?"

"heal piper now!" all of them yelled

and so he did and soon piper was awake

"what happened? where´s the demon?"

"Mel vanquised him" said phoebe

"how?"

"using your power"

"my power?" piper was confused

chris looked at melinda

"you´re my godmother aunt piper it´s natural" lied Melinda, she and whyatt were very quick at tricking their mother, Chris on the other hand was never good at it

"and I´m assuming that leo´s you´re godfather and that´s why you have tk?" asked phoebe

"yeah, something like that..." she said

"why do I have a feeling that you and chris are hiding something from us? something big and important" said piper

"me? oh c´mon mom! what do I have to do with this! Melinda dates a demon and I get in trouble? said Chris

"hey! I thought he was human! blame me for wanting a normal life!" Mel replies

"say it again: _wanting a normal life?_" asked phoebe scared to think what was going through her mind

-------------------------------

A/N: sorry about the writting I´m just really tired R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"yes wanting a normal life very much actually, I mean we have to kill twice as many demons since Wyatt..." said Mel but stopped when she rememberd about Wyatt

"since Wyatt became evil" finished Piper

"sorry Piper we didn´t mean to upset you" said Chris

"you upset me everytime you call me "Piper" Chris, and it´s ok as long as you are a good boy and stay safe, I can live with the idea about yoour brother" Pier then pulled Chris to a hug

Melinda started crying, she wished her mother would embrace her as she was doing with Chris at the moment, instead Phoebe came beside her and whispered "I know your secret"

Mel froze: she knew what!

"meet me at my room" said Phoebe

upstairs melinda found her aunt-mom sitting at a chair in front of the mirror

"excuse me, can I come in?" said Mel

"of course" Phobee got up, took mel´s hand and both sat on phoebe´s bed looking at each other

"why did you lie to me? is it because Chris knew how I wanted to be a mother so bad that he thought he could make a fool out of me so easily? or is it because you two think I´m so stupid and... I mean, why me? why not Paige? and don´t lok at me like that, I know Piper is you mother not me"

"how did you find out?" Mel was ashamed of herself

"just look at you! you have her eyes, her hair color, her guts and her wishes, besides that demon downstairs said Wyatt was your brother, I´m surprised nobodu payed attention to that"

"I´m really sorry...I never meant to lie to you, t just happened real fast you know, and because Chris´s s a jerk that doesn´t have a clue how to lie"

they both laughed

"and because mom can´t figure out about this, we want her to be surprised when I´m born"

"and when will that be?"

"with Chris actually...I´m his twin"

"oh, ok then, for Piper´s surprise, we can continue with this fake"

"really? thanks auntie pheebs"

"auntie pheebs, is that how you call me?"

"the three of us as a matter of fact, you really like it in the future"

"yeah I know, I can get used to it, but why doesn´t Chris call me that?"

"I don´t know, I guess he doesn´t want to get to attached, as you can see Wyatt want´s us back"

"oh my poor niece, come here and give me a hug"

"so you´re ok with this? I thought you would be furious!'

"no I´m fine, actually, something inside me always cried out that you weren´t my daughter, I guess I need to listen more to this voice right?"

"that´s what you always told us"

"so tell me, do I have a daughter in the future?"

"I can´t tell you that auntie...".

"please?"

"no."

And they went on with this until Piper called for dinner

Mel only had one problem: how to tell Chris about aunt Phoebe knowing the truth?


End file.
